


an abandoned Dennys in the middle of nowhere

by Unknown_yeet



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Crack, Crack Fic, Fluff, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Post-Apocalypse, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, This is an AU, TommyInnit is a gremlin child, apocaplyse, babyrage, eventually, mostly crack tho, no beta we die like Wilbur on the sixteenth, yes this is an apocalypse fic im obsessed with it don't judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_yeet/pseuds/Unknown_yeet
Summary: an abandoned Dennys now a hideaway for two theifs in this new world, a world gone to shit. and new governments created by absolute strangers, hungry for power.all they want is some goddamn waffles. can we please get a waffleorpost apocalyptic future au but its a crack fic and I have no idea why I made this. gotta follow where the dopamine goes.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is a new fic that I have created on a whim, read if you'd like or don't, that's truly up to you isn't it.  
> also for context this does take place in an alternate universe that's set somewhere in the future and somewhere in America just don't worry about where int takes place and you will enjoy this.

Haze and smoke filled the skies as sirens sounded

Screams from children erupted in the air.

This was the end wasn't it

Well god truly is one son of a bitch for letting us live.

\----

  
  


“Tommy, I swear to god if you don't wear your mask I wont save your ass again!” 

Tubbo ran through the rundown dennys yelling at the taller.

“You cant fucking make me do anything bitch!” tommy screamed as he jumped from the table to behind the counter

tubbo ran up to tommy before wacking him in the knees making him fall to the ground

“Augh what the fuck man! Not fucking cool tubbo.” he looked up, tubbo smirked before pulling the lanky boy to his feet. He handed him the filtering mask and smiled

“Sorry but you needed to listen to me somehow.” tommy sat over on the counter grabbing the gas mask

He looked out to the barren waste that once was a bustling city.

Tubbo chucked his gloves towards him

“Wear those, i upgraded yours as your body just CAN'T stop growing” tubbo said sarcastically.

“Tubbo and i mean this in the nicest way but your baby rage is showing.” tubbo chucked a bag at him

“At least I can duck.” he laughed.

“Ah shut up bitch you don't have to duck your short enough it will fly right over your head- OFF!” the jacket was thrown and made him topple over.

“Never call me short again you fucker.” tubbo said while walking over to hand him his weapons and list of supplies.

“Once you grow then maybe we can start talking.” he spat as he stood up.

Tubbo sighed and handed him the gun.

“Don't waste amo again, that takes a full day to make. Also if you see any sugar or eggs or anything like that bring it back.im tired of eating pop tarts and Twinkies.” tommy nodded to his friend and set off.

“Oh and one more thing!” tommy turned back to his friend

“Do NOT engage with the empire again!” 

“No promises bitch boy!” and he was gone.

\----

Tommy got in the old van and started driving. He knew he needed to raid the badlands today but he did not want to walk. Besides, it's not like tubbo would notice his only means of transportation went missing. 

Driving in the barren city he pulled down his goggles and mask and started looking around. Once he knew he was a good 20 feet away from his targeted and any sort of civilization he parked the car. walking through a field he started running, his boots not having much pressure as tubbo made kt that way.

one advantage of having a nerd for a friend is that he can make you tone of cool gadgets and armour like boots that can run faster and have less gravity than most. he doesn't know how tubbo even does it, he's not a nerd.

He eventually got to his destination, the sandman hotel. A hotel in the middle of nowhere and known for its ominous trades with the empire and the dream team. Looking at it he saw an opening, a backdoor down a dark hallways. He knew somebody would be in there so he got his gun ready. he knew this place was shady and knowing his past experience with the badlands he knew to have his weapon on hand. 

“Well at least if i die i don't have to do this again.” he ran through the doorway and busted open the doors, it was into an old hallway.

this hallway was long and dark and let to an old kitchen that was nearly pitch black.

“Fucking hell, electricity just HAD to be the first thing to go. Couldnt have been fucking people or anything.” he said as he walked down the hallway. eventually after trying to be as silent as possible he made it to the kitchen.

he walked carefully through the kitchen, turning on a light on his jacket. He walked through, then pulled out his supplies list.

“Jesus this guy needs a lot, okay uhh” he ran through and looked for a storage cupboard. 

Finally finding it he opened it and almost gasped.

It was a full ass walk in the closet kinda thing. It looked like that one from the old movie ratatouille. 

He smiled and opened him bag

“Ohh bitch boy is gonna be so fucking happy he will be like ‘i will do the raids for the next week just for you tommy, you and your manly pogness.’ and then i will say ‘oh yes i am so pog, very poggers very ver-” he stopped as he heard footsteps. He looked behind him and stopped dead in his tracks.

It was someone from the antarctic empire, he was looking at an empire member.

Fuck

That's not good

the man infant of him was smaller than him, but he had a giant sword on his back and he was hidden by the darkness. Tommy could only see his silhouette

“So what do we have here hm?” the man spoke. 

“What do you think” he retaliated without thinking.

The empire member just chuckled a bit.

“Thought raiders died out during the first two months of this hell, clearly not though, maybe all the good ones did.” the man spoke. He was just out of view and Tommy could barely see the man. normally Tommy wouldn't be stupid in these kinds of situations however this guy had just insulted him, and that he took personally.

“OI fuck you bitch im the greatest raider out there, best of the best. You wouldn't know anything considering your luxury.” he snarked. The figure before him only laughed a bit.

“Luxury? Wow raiders have low standards.” 

This guy, was getting on his last fucking nerves. 

“Listen pal, I have a gun right here and if you don't let me go it will be pointing right through your fucking eyes right.” 

The figure walked forwards and tried to get a good look at him. The figure was tall, he had a weird green jacket and was wearing a strange hat. He was also wearing a cloak, and a funny looking headband and-

Shit

This guy

This is the king of the fucking empire.

He just threaten the fucking king of the most powerful colony in the whole world;

On his list of his bigget fuck ups this maybe ranked at number 4. 

“Uh, okay so uhhhh, i will just put this back and um-” the king only smiled a bit before reaching to take his own mask off. 

“Kid I'll let you go, besides I'm not a threat, it's the people outside who are. You have a good life though.” 

He leaned into tommy and placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering softly

“Steal from us again and i won't be so nice.”

Tommy backed up, and picked up his bag before making a run for it. he tripped couple times and would later see small cuts all over.but it didn't mater, he just needed to get the fuck out of there

“Shit shit shit this place is theirs now fuck.” he ran out the doors and saw three more figures outside near the main entrance. They saw him and started running towards him

“EY GET BACK HERE RAIDER SCUM!” 

Ah that was more the normal reaction to his presence.

He ran towards the van and as soon as he got in he sped up, going way over the normal limit but hey, welcome to the apocalypse.

Driving down the road nearly hitting several signs he finally outran the empire. Heaving as he pulled into a new place he realized he had no idea where he was. He saw an old gas station and pulled in to see how much gas he could steal for later.

Pulling into the parking lot he grimaced at the smell of gasoline and got walking into the store.

The store had toppled shelves that were mostly raided already. Walking over a couple corpses here and there he looked into the old aisles. He picked up a couple licorice packages and some old candy and placed it in his bag before making his way to the employees room in the back.

Opening the door he saw something he wasn't expecting.

It looked like an old hideaway, filled to the brim with monster energies, a giant map of the city and even electric radiators powering a fridge. He looked around in awe and then saw something

It looked like an old box but it had heaters over it. 

Inside were eggs. 

He had no idea why eggs were in a heated box but he decided to say fuck it and grab an egg.

He heard shuffling and saw a figure in the corner sleeping.

“Heh my egg now bitch. I'll be back for more sooner or later.”

He left the room and store and stole a couple gallons of gas as he did. 

He placed the egg on his lap and made sure it wouldn't crack.

Making his way through the city he looked for where he was and realized he was a lot closer to home than before.

He raced back and finally made it back to the dennys before Dark

\---

“That took longer than normal.” Tubbo said as Tommy walked through the front door. Tubbo himself was working on his mask and gloves a bit more. 

“Uhh yeah, about that.” tubbo looked up with a look of displeasure on his face.

“The fuck did you do this time tommy.” tubbo walked over to grab the tuff out of Tommys bag

He took off his goggles and mask and placed his bag down.

“I may or may not have said fuck you the king of the empire.” tubbo looked up and had a small look of shock over his face. Then frustration once more.

“Hey man the guy was fucking annoying as shit man, i was just telling him that.” tubbo walked over and helped unpack the supplies. he marvelled at how much stuff Tommy was able to get. 

“Yeah well next time maybe think before you get the empire on our tail, again.” tubbo said as he started packing away some flour

Tommy just stood up and nodded.

He then placed down the egg on the counter

“Found a new place, old 7-11 down the west road. It's pretty secluded and it had a hide out. Plus the guy had eggs like you asked for.”

Tubbo walked over excited and picked up the single egg. Then his look of pure happiness turned to a frown quickly.

“Tommy” tubbo said in a stern almost ice chilling voice

tommy almost felt his audible gulp as he looked to tubbo

“Yes tubbo?”

“This egg, it wasn't somewhere like in an incubator right?”

“The fuck is that, no i found it in a heated box.”

Tubbo groaned and placed down the egg gently.

“Tommy this egg is going to hatch and a chicken is going to come out, fuck we cant afford to take care of something in this day and age.”

Tubbo carried the egg up to the loft and placed it on a pillow and grabbed an old lamp.

Tommy followed and watched tubbo

“What are you doing?” tubbo looked up to the boy

“I'm keeping this egg healthy, because once this thing hatches we are giving it back to the owner.” tommy pouted

“But what if i wanna keep the chicken?”

Tubbo only scolded him, but Tommy didn't pay attention to him, sitting on his bunk and sighing.

Tubbo continued attending to the egg as Tommy fell asleep.

\-----

The three watched as the van speed through the city and out of sight

“DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!” 

Phil only sighed

“Wil don't give it any mind, I let him go, and he won't be back here. He wasn't with anyone; he was just a harmless raider." Phil said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Techno laughed as he walked over and placed his blade back into the hollister

“Yeah will-i-am calm your titties.” 

Wilbur turned to the pink haired man and he looked infuriated.

“But that was our stuff, we paid for it! He didn't pay for shit and you just let him off!” phil just sighed

“We can recover it soon, besides we have plenty of stuff back at the base.”

Wilbur just pouted as they hoped on the bikes, heading back to their base.

“I'll get it back, that bitch can't keep hidden forever and when I find him I'll make sure he prays for his crimes against the empire.”

Techno laughed

“Hes baby raging”

“FUCK YOU BLADE!” he sped faster away

The two sped up and started racing

Phil only sighed. 

If wilbur was determined to get his stuff back, then there would be no stopping his rampage.

  
  



	2. motorcycles and swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this new world a inventor does need his resources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, if you have read this thank you, I hope you are enjoying your stay in my viewed list.

Did the gods that they spoke of really care or do they laugh at our suffereing

we will never know until we meet with them

and when we meet I will treat them to a wonderful knuckle sandwich.

\---

“Why am i going out again! I did it last time!”

Tubbo only groaned as he had to fight with him again

“Because YOU decided, _hey lets be stupid and steal a LIVE chicken egg_ , now you have one more mouth to feed, so unless you wanna sit hear and watch for any cracks on an egg all day i suggest you get moving.”

Tommy whined as he climbed down the ladder into the main diner, he went to the weapons table and grabbed his mask and gloves. pulling them on and grimacing at the cold metal.

“Oh tommy your boots are finally done by the way! Dont fuck them up on the first run please!”

Tommy grinned wide at the new boots. They were made of some sort of heavy material and had what Tubbo called 'gravity warpers' connected to them. he said they were made of some sort of alien material but that didn't mater. They were the coolest shoes he had ever seen, but he wouldn't let Tubbo know that, he would get too big headed about it. 

“Yeah yeah, bye bitch!” 

Tubbo flipped him off as Tommy ran out and into the abandoned parking lot

he stopped for a moment and looked around at the empty parking lot. 

empty parking lot. shit, the van

There in the normal parking spot no van was to be seen and worse no trace of anybody taking it from another colony.

Well shit, that's not good. he knew that he and tubbo needed some sort of transportation for bigger raids and some sort of form of transportation but that was their problem, for now he had these new boots. and that's all he needed. bending down and pressing a button on the boots he felt light on his feet, and began running. 

Running down through the old town that he and tubbo lived in and then down a huge highway he made his way down to an old car shop in the next town over, and it was perfect. it was bordered up and nobody had looked to have raided it yet.

Grinning, he looked for an opening and found one. an old window, he punched through it feeling no pain as the steel gloves he was wearing took all the damage.

Slowly he slid through the doorway and into the garage. It looked like a tech raiders paradise, so much useless metals and scrapes that could be made into so many weapons. Tubbo would love it, but sadly he had to take care of tommys new responsibility

His lose

Tommy opened his bag and started rummaging through the warehouse, grabbing small pieces of metals and welding guns as well as car parts and even some paints. 

He continued to rummage through the place until he heard a loud and audible crack. 

He looked to see the garage door open. He hid behind the desk of an old workbench and he tried to keep his breath quiet and shallow

He heard the footsteps, they were heavy and by the sounds of it angry. They weren't light and quick so whoever this was had no reason to be afraid. Most likely a part of the badlands as they were the closest to his and Tubbos hideaway and this town. 

Hearing the clang of the boots and the jingling of keys he looked up and over where he was hiding. he saw the garages door was open and outside of it laid the most beautiful motorcycles he had ever seen

sleek black with a shiny finish and a strip of red paint, the hands looked a bit wore but the seats looked comfortable. the bikes also had some symbols on it. looking closer and trying to focus his eyes he could just make out the insignias.

and then his blood ran cold. the symbols were of the antarctic empire insignia. 

that ment that whoever was in the shop with him was from he empire, and he did NOT want to deal with another visit from them. he just needed to escape. 

as quietly as possible he tried shifting around the space he had and tried to turn off the gravity sensitivity on his boots, making it so he would be able to walk on the walls. he was almost successful before he accidentally shifted a bit to fast and the metals in his bag shifted loudly, causing a ruckus.

The person inside stopped walking and then shouted

“Hello! Is there anyone here?!” 

Tommy scoffed. the empire was pretty stupid by his books, calling out when not knowing if someone was around or not. they were too soft by his standards.

He didn't want to say anything but he couldn't help himself. 

“No obviously not dipshit.”

The man stopped in his tracks and looked over to where Tommy was. 

Fuck

He fucked up

“Who are you, state your number.” 

Tommy snickered

“Im empire bitc-member number uhhh 69,420” he had a dopey grin under his mask

The man started walking over to Tommy, and he panicked. Standing straight up he looked to the man. Immediately recognizing him as one of the people who chased him yesterday when he was running from the hotel.

Apparently the man recognized him as well

“You.'' the man said with ice in his voice.

Tommy even though he couldn't see the man's eyes he could feel his rage. 

In literally any other moment tommy would have just dipped and left, maybe even been sensible and just pulled his weapon out to look tough

But no

Because i this moment Tommy panicked and decided to pull a dumbass move and pull out some handy dandy finger guns

“Heyyy pall.” he said sheepishly as he flickered his fingers towards the man.

The man in front of him did not look impressed

They stood in awkward silence before the man before him drew his weapon.

Tommy quickly drew his as well

That's when tommy saw the weapon and laughed

“Seriously, a sword, i thought people apart of the arctic empire were smarter than that! Damn you must really want to die if you come out here with that!” the man in front of him looked both confused and furious.

“You don't know how much I want to chop your head off and keep it on our mantle of raiders above the fireplace. However, I am here on business so I can't kill you.” 

Tommy laughed at that, it was a nervous laugh but still

“Well uh, i'll just be going then.” pressing a button on the boots hoping it would make him light as a father, he stepped up and leapt across the counter, making a getaway and aiming for the motorcycles. The man dashed after him, getting incredibly close before tripping over a pipe.

“Ow fuck!” 

“HAH BITCH” he hopped on one of the bikes and tried making a getaway. That was until he saw a pink haired man running up towards him. Panicking as he tried getting the vehicle to start. 

Grabbing his gun he took aim and shot the man in the foot.

the pink haired man yelped in pain and started swearing wildly, this let Tommy finally get the machine on and running and he sped away.

“Fucking hell that was close!” he zipped away, flipping the bird at them as he did.

\---

Getting back to the dennys was a bit stressful, and the bag was very heavy so when he finally set it down he collapsed.

  
  
  


Running from the empire was never fun, especially if you are running from people with swords and a huge ego but alas he managed. Sometimes pissing off people is the only sort of fun you get in an apocalypse, even if it means calling them stupid and shooting them in the foot.

Running back into the denny's he huffed and collapsed to the ground as he entered the store. Tubbo looked up from what he was doing and frowned.

“Uhh, do you need help unpacking or something”

Tommy looked up to his friend.

“Um, sure.” he tried standing up and tubbo rushed down to grab his bag of supplies

That's when Tommy remembered what he had taken. He knew that tubbo would be pissed but he could at least try to not get his shit wrecked.

“okay just don't be mad when you see it.” 

Tubbo made a confused noise before opening the front door and gasping.

“TOMMY!”   
  


“Yes tubbo?”

“WHY THE FUCK IS THERE AN ANTARTIC EMPIRE MOTERCYCLE OUSIDE?”

“You know it's funny, I didn't even notice that.” tubbo turned around and looked absolutely furious.

“TOMMY!” 

“Yes my dear?” 

“YOU- I- AUGHH!” he ran up to the loft and started screaming into his pillow. 

Tommy just sighed and smiled to himself

“Baby rage.” he said whisper yelling

“THIS IS NOT BABY RAGE”

Tommy just smirked 

“Baby rage.” 

\----

When the two came back to the mansion phil winced as he heard wilbur screaming

Turning he saw his two “sons” 

Wilbur looked pissed

Techno was limping. His foot was also bleeding

Phil immediately rushed over

“Jesus christ what in the hell happened!” 

Techno limped over and grunted as he sat down at the dining table. He propped his foot up on the chair in front of him,

“That little bitch shot me in the foot, I get why wil wants to kill him now.”   
Phil winced as he saw the damage, and started helping to patch techno up. All while wilbur was having a tantrum

“He called me dumb! Im not fucking dumb hes dumb, hes a stupid raider with no place to call ME dumb, who does that gremlin bitch think he is!” 

Phil only sighed

“Wil can you stop having a temper tantrum for two seconds and come help me.”

Wil just continued his angered rant

“He thinks he's SoOo powerful, just because he has a gun and weird ass boots and I brought a PRICELESS sword!-”

“Wilbur please your brothers bleeding out.”

Phil looked up to to see wilbur seeing red

Techno just chuckled

“Don't tell him to stop, Phil, let's see if he kills someone.”

“Oh i'll kill you bitch!” 

“WILBUR MINECRAFT SOOT!!!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I should probably put up more context lol
> 
> raiders: theifts that don't belong to any big empire or group, and usually is a loner. they are like ray from Star Wars before she became important.
> 
> colonies: nickname for any group of organized people in the apocalypse. most known groups are the badlands, the antarctic empire and the dream team 
> 
> I think If I remember any more ill ad more but until then this is all you get.
> 
> I don't even know where this is gonna go


End file.
